Delayed Departures
by LucySpiller
Summary: Monica meets a stranger on a tube, does it turn out to be the man she ends spending her life with or departing from?
1. Chapter 1

Delayed Departures

Chapter one:  
>It was a cold morning, the air was damp and a small breeze was added in the central of New York. The day had been busy with trains and other public transport working extra hours to satisfy the new customers coming in due to the Christmas period. The workers remained drifting through the city like ghosts doing their jobs and keeping out of the way of the busy shoppers and their leafial customised bags. On the tube below the main streets an entrance was opened allowing you to enter this busy enterprise. As the doors opened the people fled on like rats infecting the area and using the remaining spaces where they were available. "Sorry" the young girl replied her brown long locks flying behind her like a kite as the doors shut the instance after her bags and her body had successfully squeezed inside the carriage. She stood awkwardly as she felt her body being pressed against the other passengers standing around her, some reading newspapers they'd picked up through the central, others listening to loud music via their phones or iPods. And others just plainly listening to others conversations. As the tube came to every stop a bunch of people left, only for the next stop to gain more people. as they approached the busiest line, Monica prepared herself. She had been travelling on this tube for the last 7 years of her life; she knew what was to be expected for the main station in the middle of New York shopping areas. As the doors open like vampires they attacked, smelling the room and invading it. As Monica felt her body be pushed she didn't fight back, feeling her feet slip and the weight on her back become numb, her body began falling to the floor, the man who sat opposite her reached out, quickly putting his arms under her back, helping to straighten and steady her. "Woo you okay there?" he asked concerned, this was his first experience of a tube, he lived outside of the city and was travelling due to work commands. "I think so" Monica replied, she was shy and embarrassed by her first encounter with this stranger, in all of her uses of using public transport nothing had happened quite like that.<p>

The man stood up, his height instancing shadowing Monica's, he moved allowing her to sit on the seat, she smiled softly at him before accepting and quickly sitting down, feeling firm and safe again. He stood opposite her, as he held onto the bar in front of her above her head. "What's your name then?" he asked, his accent sounded different to most of the people she worked with this gave her the conclusion he wasn't from around here. "Monica" she smiled, she always hated that name, she was teased at school for her weight and having a name like Monica only worsened the situation. The young man looked at her, he looked intrigued. "I love that name" he smiled back at her "Why I hate it" she made the statement the passion appearing from her voice. He looked shocked, sensing the hate in her voice "Well I think its unique" he laughed, a small chuckle soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As the tube came to designated end of the line Monica began to stand up, her feet finding the balance instantly as she approached the door, behind her stood Chandler watching her closely in case she fell or any other instances occurred. As the doors opened they both stood on the platform. As Monica began to walk away she turned around and saw Chandler with a half opened map trying to find his way. She walked back up to him smiling as she tried to distract his attention away from the folded decorated paper. "Are you lost?" she asked quietly, chandler looked up and nodded. It was first time he felt vulnerable in front of a lady before. "Where you going?" Monica politely asked being handed the business card for an hotel she assumed his work had booked him a room there. "I'll take you, it's on the way to mine anyway" she smiled watching as he mouthed the word Thank you before following eagerly. Monica was more than happy to help she was always an nosy person this was the perfect case for her to get stuck into.

"So what's your area of work?" Monica broke the silence, beginning to wonder what job could pay for this luxury. "I'm a sales constantant" he laughed at his job title; it wasn't glamorous just straight to the point. The only aspect he enjoyed was the travelling around the world on a monthly basis. "So what do you do?" just work in a shop" she muted, she was nowhere near his level in intelligence or his group of people. After the small convocations and the hundreds of crossed roads they stood outside the hotel, looking upon the flashy sign which couldn't be missed nor ignored.

"Anyway that's it" she smiled leaving the man standing alone as he carried on the way back to her own home. She felt a nudge on her shoulder as Chandler appeared behind her, his breathing slightly heavy as he gently jogged over to her side. "Can't I at least have your number?" he suggested, he had never been this informal with a girl before, he wasn't much of a flirt nor made any attempts of risk for girls. His work was priority. She opened her bag that she always kept close to her, pulling old an old piece of paper and finding a pen that shifted to the bottom of the material, she scribbled down the number before handing it back. "Bye Chandler" she laughed before walking off away, her head turned as she went checking he didn't follow her any further.

All the way home all Monica could think about was the dark strangers face. His features that made him unique to every other guy she ever met in the city. He was nice to her, he didn't laugh or snigger at her every move, he seemed to respect her. as she pulled out the keys, opening the door to her flat, she picked up the letters off the floor, placing them down on the kitchen side as she walked past. As she laid her body out on the sofa, she seemed restless, her body not finding any comfort in the leather seating. As she reached her arm out, she picked up the TV remote on the wooden table that was covered in magazines. She began flicking through the channels. She turned her head seeing her phone was ringing, the sound was quiet from when she had mobile on silent while being at work. As she pressed the green button she realised it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" she replied into the phone. She always hated when companys rang her asking her if she needed any new brooms.

"Monica? It's Chandler!"

"Oh hello, that was quick" she laughed, she knew he was keen by the way he chased after her, just not too keen.

"Well I would've rang sooner, but I didn't know how far of a walk you live away" he laughed into the phone. A cheesy grin appeared on Monica's face.

"That's sweet" she smiled, a small fuzzy feeling her in heart building up.

"Well, I was ringing to ask you, I've been told I'm staying for a lot longer than I assumed and well was wondering if you could show me around and maybe have dinner?" he had dared to ask her out, he didn't want to sound too excited nor not.

"Well I guess I could. I mean you being new and everything" she played along, her tone of voice sounding appealing towards Chandler.

"Well I'd pick you up, but you sound very sensible about not sharing your address. So outside my hotel say 8ish?" Monica looked at her watch checking the time, it was only then 6, giving her enough time to prepare herself.

"Yeah 8 is great" she bubbled.

"See you later"

"Bye Chandler"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The time was cutting closer towards 8pm. As Monica made her way towards the hotel whenever she passed a shop window she'd slow down and observe herself, checking her hair was correct and her make up hadn't smudged or looked too classy or the opposite. Ahead of her she saw Chandler stood eagly waiting for her. dressed from top to bottom in a flashy black and white suit, a small dickie bow tie finished the work off and his hair was jelled and flattened. Monica felt so outta place, she turned up wearing a dress she originally brought for her friends summer wedding, it was pink and white and flowed nicely around her figure, her hair had gently curls with all intwinged with the other one and a small piece of hair was tightly twisted at the side of her head. "You look beautiful" he finally spoke, his face looked fascinated by her. she blushed her head sinking towards her chest.

As Chandler walked Monica to the car that was parked closely by the road, he moved ahead opening the door like a gentleman, watching as she climbed in and closed the door behind her before swiftly making his way around the other side to get inside the car. "So where we going?" Monica asked, she spent the entire journey looking at the view from the darkened windows. "Surprise" Chandler cunningly spoke. He turned his head seeing Monica's reaction.

They'd finally drove into the main restaurant in the city, the place all of a listers attended for business meeting, opportune to get photographed with their husbands showing the media they weren't divorced. This was the place of dreams, where everything started and ended. As the car stopped outside Monica's face was speechless. Her eyes gazed upon the diamond crusted lights that glazed around the doors, where two men stood in the most expensive suits fully dressed and looking ready for an member of a royal family to arrive. "I can't go in there, like this" she gasped, she looked down at what she was wearing whlist comparing to the people who walked in. "You look beautiful Mon" Chandler tried to reassure her. "Promise?" "Would I ever lie to you?" he smiled. Before quickly opening her door and letting her out. "Come here" he put his hand in hers squeezing it tightly, letting her know his support was fully her's. as the approached the door the man on the left looked at Chandler, his eyes escaping as they looked Monica up and down in disgust. "Hello " he smiled delightfully at one his well known friend. "You never said you knew people here" Monica looked shocked by his involvement and popuarlity here, he'd only been here a day and already knew most of the main people. "It's the city of course I know them. And its my work they called ahead" he laughed, he loved how amazed Monica was by his status, like she'd never guessed anything any higher about him.

As they made their way down the corridor they found the waiter who lead them to there arranged seating. As he lead them up the see through stairs they went to the corner, where the lights were dimmed and the smell of flowers haunted the air. "Here's the menu's and a list of wines available for your person tonight" They waiter left the menu's opposite the guests before disappearing and assisting to a table across the room. "Well I've never heard any American use you're the phrase "your persons" Monica laughed, this is what it felt like to be a somebody, to live how the other half lived and fully understand how it felt to have money and to be treated differently."Excuse me" Chandler grabbed the phone out o f his pocket that vibrated on the table becoming answering it quickly. "Hello…yes….oh…sure" his voice showed the disappointment in his soul. The sound worried Monica. she already guessed it meant they were leaving. "I'm sorry" he looked upset, he saw her exciting from since they entered the building. "It's not your fault…where you going then?" she asked being nosey and yet wanted to know how long it would take her to get home from wherever they were heading. "the hospital"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The words came out of his mouth as simply as he spoke them. No fear or frustration appearing in the tone of his voice. Monica looked shocked, not only concerned for why he was going but why he could be so calm in a situation many people would be scared over.

As he opened the door he allowed her in the car before climbing in next to her. The car journey was long, but quiet. Every word unspoken felt like a script in a play being re-written and undecided. The awkward glazes from side to side showed the tension building. As the driver parked up to the hospital the car came to an immediate stop. Chandler stepping out first, grabbing Monica's hand as she tried to balance in the high heels on the pavement.

They both walked through the entrance, Monica arms linked around Chandler as she tried to keep to the speed he walked at. Their clothes showing the evening they were meant to be having compared to the hundreds of people they passed in either day clothes, or nightwear. As Chandler brought up his phone, he looked at the text identifying the room number where we were told to see the consultant, Adam Dee. As they finally found the room Chandler knocked upon the door awaiting Adam to come and meet him before allowing him in.

The small man appeared his glasses at the end of his nose but firmly sat and stayed perfectly still. His facial features were close together and made his face seem smaller than most normal faces. He stood in a freshly plain black suit, with the smell of ketchup reeking from his clothing like alcohol. "Come in" Monica looked out of place, she had only known the man a few days and it didn't seem right her involment in the news "I better stay out here" She backed away from the door, growing closer to the chairs that had been allocated for friends and family members to sit down. "No please" Chandler asked, the pain and anger came out of his voice so clearly like a pin couldn't drop without a bomb exploding. Monica felt the guilt overcome here and the desperation in his voice and gave in and entered the room, taking the seat next to Chandler opposite the doctor.

"C handler, we had your test forwarded over from your other consultant, he said you were thinking about staying here for some time due to work commitment, well this news had to come someway to you" the doctor carried on explaining. Monica looked up towards Chandler, she finally saw what actual fear looked like, it was painful and disturbing, she looked down seeing his hand slightly shaking, she reached out holding it in hers, rubbing the skin softly against hers. "It seems to me, that headaches and the coughing have all came to the same conclusion, you have lung cancer "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Monica began to feel uncomfortable. The news was terrifying for anyone to hear but to her worse, she had seen and witnessed what cancer done to people with such determination and love as Chandler. Her first instinct was to grab his hand, and hold it tight showing no sign of letting go. Her support was what he needed. Chandler sat still, his head facing out to the window, his eyes engaged upon the birds and their gliding movements through the sky. "I want to go home now" Chandler spoke, his words dry and sore on his throat. Monica stood up, shaking the doctor's hand as a sign of respect, before quickly chasing after Chandler as he walked out fast heading towards the lift.

The lift was silent. Only the noise of the wire moving the silver box up and down could be heard, a slight screeching sound as it got closer to stopping. As the doors opened, once again Chandler flew off so fast his feet almost looked like they missed the ground, as chandler found his car, he got in, sitting down on the seat.

It had been 30minutes and they finally got back to Monica's, the traffic had been awful and the amount of cars around at this time was ridcious. "Do you want to come in?" Monica felt scared asking him, she could see clearly he was in some sort of mood, but she didn't want him to be alone, he was acting weirdly. Even though she hadn't known him long she sensed something wasn't right with him, that he shouldn't be on his own at the current time. "I'm not in the mood" he simply replied, his words sounding harsh. "No, you're coming in, I insist" Monica gritted with her teeth. She had never spoken to anyone like that before, only her pet goldfish when she was seven and he died when she got home from school.

He opened her door to flat, kicking away the letters she had left on the mat to one side, before looking behind her checking Chandler was still following her, and he was. As she let him sit down on her sofa, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, handing it too him. "Water. It's good for you" she smiled. She was always the mothering type, even her to her best friends she'd take care of them when they were ill and their parents were full time working. "I don't want it. And I don't need you taking care of me" he grunted, forcedly putting the cup of drink and seeing a few drops splash over the stand. "You need someone Chandler" Monica shouted back, with Chandler she knew she could say how she felt. She knew he felt the same way she did. Alone. "No I don't. I've managed so far" he shouted fiercely back. He paced around the room trying to keep his distance from Monica. "Managed? All you've done is moved around and around. That's not living. You're lonely Chandler. Trust me I know better than anyone. It's the story of my life. You need a friend, I'm your friend. I'm here" She pleaded, the tears strolling down her face, splashing onto her best wear. "I don't want you as a friend" he shouted back, the tears down her face made him want to die inside, he never wanted to hurt her, nor did he know she cared so much for him. "What do you mean? I'm a good friend aren't i?" she seemed confused, not understanding what he meant. She had been there for him since they found out, before. "I don't want you as a my friend, I want you more than a friend. I want you for when I'm better" he smiled, fighting through the tears that soon followed as he embraced her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As the darkness drove over the sky, the snoring coming from Monica's flat increased. On the sofa Chandler laid behind Monica, his arms tightly tucked around her waist, stopping her from falling to the floor. Every time he woke up, he'd kiss her head or the back of his neck, just to check she was still there and so if anything ever happened he'd never forget these moments, the ones he'd rely on when the times would get worse like they were forecasted too. He looked around the flat where he was. So many items which reminded him of Monica. Above the fireplace across from the sofa was a few photographs, some of her and family and some of her and her best friend, Rachel. On the kitchen table were some magazine full of women and their healthy diet plans, and some headphones with her running wear across the top of the rest.

A yawn from Monica came out, she had been sound asleep for over 6hours, and she leant up her head seeing if Chandler was still asleep, she could just manage to feel his heavy breathing upon her neck, assuming he was still asleep. She lifted up his arm that was located across her, allowing herself enough room to slip off the sofa and not disturb him. As she walked into her bedroom, tiptoeing across the floor she grabbed a towel from back of her door, and a few bits of piece before heading to take a shower and go for her every day morning run. After her shower she quickly dried her hair and put on her running gear before checking again on Chandler and leaving.

It had been half an hour since Monica left for her fitness workout and Chandler had only just woken up, he walked around the flat trying to locate Monica and ask her how she released herself from his tight grip, he looked on the kitchen table noticing her running gear was missing and in its place was a note 'Gone Running, make yourself at home. Mon xx' he laughed to himself, he always loved it when people would put kisses at the bottom of their messages it only made him want real kisses. He found the kitchen, trying to indentify normal food items; all he could find was leftover jams and a few types of bread.

The door sounded as Monica finally came home. She gently ran in, removing her shoes and wiping away the sweat on her face. She had panting as she walked into the kitchen instantly sniffing deeply with the smell of actual cooked food coming from the cooker where Chandler stood. "What's all this?" she smiled, as she pulled out the chair to the kitchen table where Chandler had prepared it, and laid down all the cutlery and put a dead plant into a vase in the centre. "Well I assume you needed a good breakfast after your run" he laughed, moving closer towards her as he leant down kissing her lips. "Well that's what I needed" Monica insisted after their kiss. Chandler placed the plate down in front of Monica, shortly after his own then sat down next to her waiting for her wonderful feedback on his own freshly cooked masterpiece. "Mmm it's good. Might have to have you around for abit longer" she joked. The last person to cook for her was her mother and that was only because she was worried she wasn't eating when she lived on her own. "Maybe I could be around more often" he suggested, during sipping his coffee from the mug, the sugar coating hitting his sweet tooth. "Maybe you could" she winked, before quickly getting up, putting the empty plate into the sink and walking into the bedroom to get changed into something more appropriate for everyday wear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been several weeks since Monica had first implied she wanted to live with Chandler. Since then he practically moved in, leaving his underwear around the bedroom, on the table was his own pile of letters and magazines about fishing and golf and in the bathroom occasionally the toilet seat was left upright, much to annoy Monica. Today was the day that Chandler was officially moving into Monica's cosy flat in the middle of the town. She always wondered why they didn't get a new place, somewhere fresh and different. But with everyday Chandler's health decreased, she realised from that moment on, there would be no way they could decorate and manage a larger house with his decreasing activity. Later that week he was due to go back to the hospital and begin treatments, put on painkillers to try minimising side effects and making living with his girlfriend at some normality.

As Monica lifted the last box into the surrounded and full of boxes room, she managed to squeeze past a few and find Chandler who sat on the floor admiring his own items he hadn't got out of storage in months. With his travelling being his main goal his best option was storage for his stuff, except clothing and a few books to read whenever boredom occurred. He began realising what it felt like to be a Bing, finding all the items that made him smile when he was younger, now. "You're like a kid at Christmas" Monica laughed, bending down behind him kissing his cheek before watching him look through his old books from school. Realising then in that moment his handwriting had always been as scruffy as it is now.

As they began to work their way through the boxes, Monica could see the colour fading in Chandler's cheeks as his body began to slowly unwork and degrade into destruction mode. "Chan, wanna go get Chinese?" Monica suggested. She didn't fancy cooking nor did she fancy sitting down in a fancy restaurant, but Chinese sounded like a safe option and it was only a 10minute walk from round the corner. "You read my mind like a book" he cheekily replied, pulling out a large jumper from one of the boxes he past put it over Monica's head and helped her put it on "I'm confused?" she looked worried, wondering why he put on a large jumper on her. "It's cold. We don't want you getting cold" he smiled kissing her before holding onto her hand as they began the walk. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was her rock. She was the one meant to be taking care of him, and yet no matter how hard she tried he always beat her, overcoming her affections.

As they waited for their food to be cooked, they sat down on the chairs in the front near the window looking out to the wildness of the city and the bright lights that encouraged every type of person to party and live life out. "Bing" the man shouted at the desk, handing out the white bag with a few containers inside to Chandler. To which he replied thanking him before grabbing onto Monica and walking out. "Where you going?" Monica was confused, she knew he was new to the town but didn't know he couldn't remember how to get back to her flat. "I know where I'm going" he laughed, she stood still waiting for him to explain what he was doing. "I live this way" she used her arm as a massive arrow. "I'm taking you this way you silly women" he laughed, as she realised what he was doing, bowing her head feeling a little ashamed of how confused and how blonde her brain was at this time.

As he lead her into alley, walking past gates and small bushes of attacking plants, her facial expressions showed what any girl with any brains would feel. She was scared. "Where are you taking me ?" she asked him, trying not to sound as frightened as she felt inside. "Here" he smiled. There was a bench; beneath it was thousands of strands of grass that had never been cut, some flowers dotted around like it was planned and organised. She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder realising why he took her here. She looked out, seeing the city, the light shining back in her iris like a love song. "It's beautiful" she smiled, kissing his lips softly before tucking into the Chinese and helping herself to the rice while he just sat gazing at the view "Do you want any? No? okay then" she laughed taking larger mouthfuls using the plastic fork "Excuse me" he laughed, removing the fork from her and using it for himself and eating the rice whilst making "Umm" noises towards her. "I love you" he smiled, a small tear ran down her face when she realised this is what every girl dreams of "I love you too"


End file.
